wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Icy Heart
By Mythies123 Prologue Two IceWing sisters were perched on an icy balcony. A few dragonlengths below, their mother, Queen Glacier of the IceWings, sat in the flurries of snow with Blaze, a strikingly pretty SandWing. At least in her mind, smirked the eldest, a blindingly white dragon with stunning blue eyes. The younger, a blue-tinged dragonet with nubbly horns, was leaning over the balcony, trying to hear. "Oh, hush, Arctic Vixen," said the eldest in a voice like the smoothest of ice, "I'll get Mother to tell me what they were talking about later." "Yeah, Glacial," Vixen huffed, sending a puff of frost into the air, "But then you won't tell me what they said." Meanwhile, below, the SandWing shivered underneath her blankets as Glacier said something. They both leaned forward (as far as they were concerned, whatever Blaze said wasn't worth listening to), but Glacier's words were lost in the flurries. Impatient, Arctic Vixen stamped her foot and complained "I'm goin' in. I've got snow stuck in my scales, and my eyes have got snow in them too." Barely listening, Glacial mmm-ed in response and clicked her ridged claws. Vixen dashed inside. Glacial, free from the curious eye of her sister, waited and listened. Free from her silly little sister's chatter, it was easy to hear the conversation. Not that it was worth hearing, Glacier's words only reflected what Glacial already knew, and that idiot Blaze's words were complied of the few scraps of vocabulary the SandWing knew relating to the cold. After a while of this tiresome exchange, Blaze dashed inside, leaving Glacier sitting in the flurries. Knowing her mother would not waste time sitting in the snow unless there was a reason, Glacial dusted the thick white flakes off her stark-white scales and waited for the reason to make itself obvious. It did. A lean, lithe, sly IceWing landed in front of Glacier. Before spreading his long, blue wings in a low bow, he approached the queen. It was obvious that this was indeed the reason. Glacial sucked in a noseful of powdery snow and leaned in closer. The dialogue she could hear between them went something like this: Mysterious Lithe IceWing: Spying on SandWings... hiding something... very suspicious.... rumors.... Queen Glacier: Get on with it. Mysterious Lithe IceWing *whispering*: My theory is... have it but can't find it... very dangerous in their talons... Queen Glacier: Indeed. That artifact has the power to take.... holder can completely destroy the.... Mysterious Lithe IceWing: *whisper whisper whisper* Icy Heart... *whisper* Both: *More whispering for a long time* The other IceWing bowed again, stepped away, and soared southward into the blizzard. Glacial withdrew her head from over the balcony. The entire conversation danced in her mind, but only a few words rang loud and clear. Dangerous. Power. Destroy. Icy Heart. Chapter 1 - Perilous Plots and Plans of Power "VIXEN!" My voice echoed through the ice like cracks from a narwal's horn. "ARCTIC VIXEN!!" I paused, glaring through the faintly transparent ice floor for a sign of that utter imbecile of an IceWing. It's not quite important what idiotic thing she did right now. Tell you later. The point is I'm mad at her. "ARCTIC VIXEN!!" Nothing. Eergh, if I didn't need her to get closer to mother, I would hunt that piece of whale chum down RIGHT NOW and pull that idiotic, mischievous grin off her face, SCALE by SCALE. I can't believe she's my sister. Yes, I know. Big surprise, huh? To anyone not suffering from severe brain damage, anyway. Who would guess that the MORONIC, NAIVE, staggeringly SIMPLISTIC, too much of an IMBECILE to notice a narwal's HORN right in the REAR, PEST of the palace, EMBARRASSMENT to the name of the IceWings, was in any way sharing the ROYAL cold blood that flows within my veins? Oh, didn't I say it before? My name is Glacial, Princess Glacial to you, peasant. That's right. Royalty. Perfect, isn't it? Maybe not so perfect, actually. For I am not queen. Yet. Who is queen currently, you ask? My mother. Glacier. I refuse to call her queen. Even if she is. For now. For she is a weak queen, weak and pathetic and merciful, allied with that idiot Blaze when Blister would have done well. Actually, don't listen to me, I'm talking nonsense. I only think Blister would have been a better ally because I want to meet her. No, really. I like the sound of her. Cunning, merciless, and utterly devoted to the throne. Just like me. Perhaps she could give me some tips on arranging "tragic accidents" for queens...? The truth would probably be that Blister would cheat us out of everything she promised us, while Blaze would give Glacier the entire SandWing treasury. Yes, an idiot for an ally is best. Now, where was I before I went rambling off into a snowstorm? Oh yes. Why should I kill Glacier? To become queen, of course. A much better, stronger, more powerful queen that that silly dragon. And to whale chum with family ties. You might ask "Why don't you just challenge your mother? You're old enough." The fact is, I could never defeat her in single combat. I'm okay at fighting, but "okay" isn't going to get me past her. Last time someone challenged her, it was... unpleasant. When Glacier was walking outside the palace, an assassin attacked her. This assassin had killed hundreds - maybe even thousands- of dragons. He was infamous, deadly, and invincible. The snow around Glacier's victory was red for days. I know this to be a fact. I watched from my tower window. Besides, if my plan works, no one will challenge me ever again. Chapter 2 - Sibling Rivalry Glacial's being a jerk again. I just don't see why she get's SO mad over me flying up and looking in her window while she was working. I didn't even SEE what she was doing. All I saw was her angry face as she chased me out of the window. I mean, SERIOUSLY. I can hear her yelling at me from here. I'd better go up to her tower and face the music. If I don't, she'll just be even MORE angry. My claws click on the hard, smooth ice floor. Click clack click clack click clack Maybe what I did was wrong. Click clack click clack click clack I just was curious. What's wrong with that? Click clack click clack click clack I wonder how mad she'll be. ''Click clack click clack-'' "Well?" I've reached her tower without realizing it. She looks as ominous as a leopard seal about to bite you, and isn't much prettier. Actually, leopard seals are kind of pretty. But now's not the time. Glacial glares at me through dark blue eyes decorated with diamonds. They would be beautiful if they always weren't contorted in a scowl or in thought- or both. She flares her stark white wings and raises her icicle spines. "Well?" She repeats. I'm not sured what to say except for a mumbled "Sorry." "Sorry? Sorry?" She snaps. Her voice is sharp and dangles just above me, like a huge icicle just before it falls and spears straight through your body. "I don't think sorry is adequate, Arctic Vixen." "I didn't even see what you were doing." I protest. "How can I spread whatever secret thing you're doing around without even knowing what it is?" Glacial's already cold eyes are now chips of ice, hard, sharp, beading in my direction. A puff of frostbreath winds its way out of her mouth, which is displaying ivory, icicle-sharp teeth. I get a little nervous. Then, to my surprise, her demeanor changes. Like a clump of snow left in the fragile arctic sun, her eyes melt into soft, deep arctic pools, and her puffed-out spines deflate. One of Glacial's white, powerful wings unfurls like an avalanche. It catches me and sweeps me close to her. "Now, Vixen," She purrs, voice as cold and smooth as her frosty scales, "We don't want to give away royal secrets, do we?" "No..." "Then we won't look at Glacial's work anymore, shall we?" She continues in that voice that works when you are a three-month-old dragonet and never again. I hate that voice. "I won't, Glacial." The best way to shut her up is to mindlessly agree to everything she says. She releases me with a smile as fake as my "your wish is my command" voice. I hurry down the tower stairs, eager to get out of here. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see her watch me go, still as a sternly ominous statue. Chapter 3 - SkyWings and Stupidity "Glacial!" Mother, please. Screaming the palace down is not an option. Perhaps you could look in places where I might be, such as my room? Especially if I guessed right and it's time to travel to Blaze's Palace. “COMING!” I yell. I don't really care who hears me. No one would dare give me even a sideways glance. Accidents happen to the ones brave and stupid enough. I don't kill them, please don't go thinking that. I simply sabotage their reputations and bring down the circle rankings of their offspring, sometimes even getting them kicked out of the palace. It's quite easy, as everyone listens to me. Not that I go around telling dragons things, of course. I write notes as another servant to servants, that sort of thing. Anyway, I make my way down the stairs after sliding my plans into their hiding place. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Mythies123)